Rehearsing 'Perfect'
by doubbletakke
Summary: One-shot. This was the first piece of smut I had ever written. This was written before the song was even released so that's why the parts that they sing are different from the real song.


"To be honest, I'm surprised no one else thought of picking this song," Kurt said, staring at the sheet music for "Perfect" by P!nk (the edited version of course) he had in his hands.

"That's because no one is as genius as you are," Blaine smiled lovingly at him from where he was sitting at Kurt's desk.

"That's true," Kurt looked up at him and returned the smile. After Finn made the decision to make this 'Lady Music' week in hopes of helping Santana cope with coming out, Kurt knew this was the perfect song to sing to her. Blaine, of course, said yes without hesitation when Kurt asked him to sing it with him as a duet, and so they were here rehearsing at Kurt's house.

Blaine got up and seated himself at the foot of the bed next to Kurt, looking down at his sheet music. He opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice as breathtaking as always.

_"Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire..."_

He glanced up at Kurt as he sang, and Kurt recognized the look in his eyes, causing him to smile a little. Blaine grinned back as he continued.

_"Bad decisions. That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life"_

There was a pause as Kurt realized it was his turn and he had been staring at Blaine, and tore his eyes away to look down at his sheet music. Despite feeling slightly flustered, his voice continued the melody flawlessly.

_"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good,' it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessin', understimated_

_Look I'm still around..."_

He could feel Blaine's eyes on him the whole time. At the end of the verse, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Kurt raised his ocean blue eyes to meet Blaine's hazel ones. The two boys began singing together, their two very different voices harmonizing beautifully, belting the chorus of the song in perfect rhythm without needing to glance down at the notes in their hands.

_"Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel ,_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect. To me."_

Another long pause, and then Blaine's lips were crashed against Kurt's so fast he didn't even have time to gasp. Both sets of paper drifted to the floor as Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to run his fingers through his hair, loosening a few of his curls from the gel.

Blaine was kissing him so passionately that all thoughts of rehearsing the song left his mind. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him in closer, who let out a small whimper of approval. Kurt moved backwards to lie on the bed, Blaine following so he was leaning over Kurt.

Kurt let Blaine's thigh push in between his and his lips separated from Blaine's as he leaned his head back against the sheets and moaned. Blaine watched him, panting, with both lust and adoration in his eyes. He leaned back down and pressing his lips against his boyfriend's neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin. Doing so earned him another moan from Kurt, which turned Blaine on _so much_.

The fact that they were alone in the house right now made them both comfortable knowing no one will hear them or accidentally walk in on them. Finn was still at football practice, Burt still working at the tire shop, and Carol left a little while ago to buy groceries, so the two boys still had a good half hour of alone time before she returned.

"God, Kurt, you really are perfect you know that?" he murmured against Kurt's skin before kissing and sucking against Kurt's Adam's apple.

Kurt leaned his head back as much as possible to allow Blaine better access, one of his hands gripping Blaine's back and the other the back of his head. "No...you are..._oh_," Blaine had rubbed his thigh against Kurt's crotch and it caused him to arch upwards into Blaine's body.

It was almost ridiculous how quickly Blaine could make Kurt come undone, but ever since they lost their virginity to each other a couple weeks ago, Blaine spent a lot of their alone time learning exactly where to touch and kiss Kurt to turn him into a panting mess.

Kurt knew what Blaine liked also though. He brought his hands to Blaine's face and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips again. The kiss was wet and hungry, and Kurt elicited a small groan from Blaine as his tongue traced Blaine's bottom lip, asking for access which Blaine was more than happy to give. He opened his mouth and Kurt's tongue slipped in as they kissed again.

As their tongues swirled around each other amongst wet, hot kisses, Blaine moved to settle himself completely on top of Kurt, who opened his legs to wrap them around Blaine's waist. The kissing ceased as both boys threw their heads back and groaned when Blaine's hips rubbed against Kurt's, their erections pressing together through the fabric of their jeans.

"Blaine…we…..we shouldn't be doing this…" Kurt said shakily, his hands moving down to Blaine's arms.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, staring at how pink and swollen Kurt's lips were from kissing. He was so gorgeous Blaine almost couldn't stand it sometimes. He rocked his hips forward again.

Kurt gripped Blaine's biceps and cried out because he couldn't help himself. He wanted Blaine so badly right now, but they were supposed to be rehearsing. Besides, Carol could be getting home any minute now. "The song…we need to rehearse…" Kurt panted. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine. The amount of lust in those hazel eyes hit him full force, and Kurt knew there was no use trying to stop either of them right now.

The corner of Blaine's lips curled up in a small smile as he recognized the acceptance in Kurt's eyes, and he took Kurt's hands and pressed them down against the bed on either side of Kurt's head. Their fingers interlaced as Blaine leaned down so his mouth was by Kurt's ear.

His hips began to rock against Kurt's as he sang in a low tone into his ear.

"_Pretty, pretty please…_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than….fucking perfect…"_

Kurt was a whimpering mess as Blaine's erection rubbed against Kurt's mercilessly, and Blaine's hot breath in his ear as he sang was delivering him close to the edge. Blaine had to pause his singing to let out a groan when Kurt suddenly pushed his hips up hard, his hands squeezing Kurt's from where they were still being held by his head.

"Don't stop …Blaine please, I'm so close," Kurt pleaded, rubbing his hips up again.

Blaine kissed him hard on the lips, and then continued rocking their hips together. His voice sounded rough as he continued to sing due to the fact that he was suppressing his groans at the same time.

"_Pretty, pretty, please…_

_If you…_God, _Kurt…if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing…you're fucking perfect…to me."_

Kurt came hard, moaning Blaine's name loudly, which caused Blaine to come, too. The dark-haired boy collapsed onto Kurt, both of them panting hard.

After he was finally able to catch his breath, Kurt whispered, "We should practice."

Blaine laughed, bringing his head up to gaze down at Kurt. "I thought we were."


End file.
